


Letter to Rin

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Budding Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short sweet little letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to Rin

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my OTPs, Rin x Sesshoumaru, I have zero regrets on this one

_Rin,_

_You have grown up to be a remarkable young woman. Beautiful and strong. Over the years, I have kept you safe, watching you grow and teaching you as best I can. I do not regret my decision to resurrect you that day. I am glad that I was able to bring you back. You, in turn, have given me so much to live for, to look forward to. . . So much in fact, that I fear I may never be able to repay you. I’m grateful for you, each and every day. You are my world. My treasure. I love you, even though it may not seem like it at times; I, Sesshomaru, love you, Rin. Keep this note close to your heart. Let it give you comfort in the times I cannot be by your side. Let it grant you closure should we ever part and know that whatever I do from here on out, will be for you and you alone. Always. Now and forever._

_Yours Eternally,_

_Sesshomaru_


End file.
